Future gen story 1:Meet Marie's troops!
Summary Everything is normal, except the fact that Marie scurries around or slowly walks around and away from the lookout.She has been hiding more that playing with her neices and nefews and has not teased Chase in forever! Now Sage and Lani have decided to get to the bottom of this,will they find who's making that noise and whats up with Marie or will they come out themselves? Meanwhile the adults, Ryder and Marissa talk about Marie dissaperances and hiding plus a jealous Katie tries to get Ryder to like her in the most diabolicol ways possible! Characters Chase Skye Rocky Rosa Marie Tundra Sage Auora Winter-Pup pup puppies! Ace and Lani-Pup Pup Puppies 2 Shadow, Summer, Dylan and CJ-Pup Pup Puppies 3 Pup Pup Puppies 8! Ryder Marissa Carmal (Minor) Miki (Minor) Marshall Katie Hanging out It was a normal day in adventure bay and The pups were scurring around and fralicking in delight, Winter:I wonder if Marie's ok.... Ace:Me too.... Sage:Shes been acting so strange Aroura:Maybe she hates us! Worried* Lani:Nawww! Marissa:Comes in* Marissa:Hi! All:Look at her* Marissa:Has anyone seen Marie? All:Shake head* Marissa: Ohhh. Ok. I'll go ask Ryder! She runs to the elevator* Chase:Smiles*Thinks*Yes Marie's gone! Chase:Snickers* Skye:Chase! Chase:Why be so offended!? Marie won't bother us! Marie:Comes in* What!!!! Both:Nothing... Lani:Aunt Marie, Daddy said that your mean..... Marie:Don't worry Lani, daddy will pay later........ Ace:What!!!! Marie:Nothing! ?:Can we come out!!!? Marie:Shhhhhhh! Aroura:Who's that Winter:Yeah... Sage:? Marie:No one got to go! Marie:Dashes out of the room* Winter:Trying to change the subject*Who wants to play pup pup boogie!? ?:Pup Pup Boogie! Sage:Seriously,who is that? Ace:I don't know..... Lani:Ohhhhh! A mystery! Her eyes widen* Ace:Nope! I want to Boogie! Winter:Me too! Aroura:Me three! Sage:Fine,Lani and I will look for who made the sound...Deal...... ?:Noooope! Sage:Thank you voice, you just gave me another clue Lani:Lets go! Both:Start running around trying to find where the sound came from* Oh where, oh where has our cockapoo gone?Category:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Pups' Adventures Tundra:Is Princesses kids coming over? Carmal:I dont know, My brother has a unknown secdual of when they come over.... Rocky:I hope they can. Sage has been bugging me about when they would come over plus Winter and Aurora always agree with him about friends coming over Chase:I kinda hope they can't,poor Winter and Ace are always having to deal with CJ, that's sad.... Skye:Chase! Chase:It's true though! Marie would say the same thing! Rosa:Speaking of Marie,where has she been? All:Shrug* Marissa:It's strange,Marie would usually play with the puppies.... Ryder:I think we should look on some of the bright sides. Skye:My cousin is Hiding from us and you want me to look at the bright side! No way! Chase:At least Marie won't tease us! Skye:But our kids haven't seen their aunt for days! Ryder:But she is a bit of a bad enfluince..... All:Yeah Flash back to 5 weeks ago* Marie:Running to her pup house with some chicken baked in pesto* Katie:Here comes the prey.... Katie:Has a boulder over the entrace of Marie's house Marie:Beep-Beep! Marissa:Sees boulder*Changes the course of where it will swing* The puppies are playing around the lookout* Marie:Trips* Marie:Ohhhhh ****! The Puppies:Gasp* Lani:OHHHHHHHH! Aunt Marie said a curse word Winter:Aren't those bad? Ace:Yup! Sage:At least she just said the more harmless one,she could have said-Aurora covers mouth* Aurora:Don't even start! Boulder hits Katie* Marie:Yay! Scambled Katie for dinner! Marissa:MARIECA ROSE MIRE HA`RE! Get your tail over here now! Marie:K! Skye:How does she handle this!? Tundra:Watching her parents- Rocky:Don't remind us sweetie.... ?:I'm Sweetie! Marissa:Taps the wok in her hand* Marie:Got to go! Beep-Beep! Runs away really fast* Marissa:GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! Chases her* Flash back ends* All:Sigh* The camera turns to a window where Katie is staring out of* Katie:That stupid ugly black mule of a person! Shes trying to steal Ryder away! Not on my watch! That mango That I gave her to give Ryder with the love potion will come in handy! Starts taping pictures of her self on the window* Katie:And if that doesn't work i'll just have to let my traps for the rat out of my sleeve......Bye-bye Marissa! Laughs hsystarically* Ryder:Did you hear that? Marissa:Nope! Lays her head on Ryder's shoulder* Ryder:Smiles*Oh welll...... ?:Aww! Thier so cute together! ?:Ewwww! ?:You won't say that when you find someone you love Sugar! ?:Yeah right Sweetie! ?:Giggles* CJ's coming our way Princess knocks on the door* Princess:Bonjour! Marshall:It's Princess! Opens the door* Shadow,Summer, CJ and Dylan:HI! Chase:Thinks*Really...Says*Sarcastic*Yay... Princess:Hits Chase with skillet*Stop being rude to my children! Chase:It was only to CJ! Cj:Hmph! Dylan:I wonder what their doing? point's to Lani and Dylan* Summer:Hides behind Princess* Princess:All of you go out and play All 4:Ok Summer:Looks for Sage* The other 3:Join Ace, Winter and Aurora for pup pup boogie* Dylan and Shadow:Hi Ace! Hi Aurora! Hi Winter! CJ:Hey Acey~ CJ:Pushes Dylan an Shadow into a lamp* Dylan:Ow... Shadow:Is this allowed on a kids show? Ace:Thinks*NOOOOOOOOOO~ Ace:Lets go Winter! Winter:Um ok. Both leave* Aurora:Great. Why do you keep trying to scare them off? CJ:Ace is just playing hard to get, and feeling bad for Winter Aurora:STOP BEING RUDE TOWARDS MY SISTER! ?3:Hey! Stop yelling at her! ?3:Swings with ?11 to the cream lab and husky mix* CJ:Great, another stalker. ?11:Hero!!! Why did you do that!? ?3:Oh shut-up Juniper! ?11:Hpmh! Lani:The mystery is solved! By CJ? CJ:My honor! Now wheres my prize? Sage:Pushes Ace*Sorry dude..... Ace:Um, No thanks! ?3:Fine,I'll kiss her... CJ:No. ?3:Kisses her anyways* CJ:EW! ?3:No problemo! Summer:Who are you? Marie:Comes in Lookout* ?1:Marie's kids The adults:Look at Marie hows slowly walking away Ryder:Marie,you have alot of explaning to do...... Later* Marie:Team this is- ?1:Peppemint ?2:Joey ?3:Hero ?4:Star ?5:Sweetie ?6:Tornado ?7:Carl ?8:Allison ?9:Sugar ?10:Zac..Yawns* I'm going back to sleep. ?11:Juniper ?12:Lily Carmal:I don't get it,why did you hide your kids from us? Marie:Due to the fact there is twelve, plus Katie is still alive Lily:The horror, the horror! Shadow:I agree, but only cause baths. Dylan:Rolls eyes* Ace:So you twelve are our cousins? Marie:Nods to her Puppies* Peppermint:Hugs Ace* Yay! Family! Ace:Smiles* Tundra:Whos the dad? I wanna congradulate him! Joey:Yeah?Who is he? Marie:Um~ All:Put attention to her* Marie:Sighs* I don't know. All:Gasp* Marshall:Comes in*Hey guys! We find out Marshall:Whats going on? Miki:We found out Marie has kids and that she has no clue who the dad is? Carmal:Sis! Where did you come from? Miki:Through the portal..... All:Oh Marie:Duh! Lily:Maybe it's the spotted one Marie:You might be right! Opens portal* Marie:Be right back! Marie:Enters portal* Exits portal* Marie:Back! Marshall is the dad! Marshall:Really? Marie:Yup! Tundra:Ok,Congrats Marshall! All:Cheer* Marshall:I'm still a bit angry since you didn't tell me... Marie:Pouts* A Bit of Trouble _______________________________________________________________________________ Katie:Looks out of the window* Stupid dogs...Potion work-NOW! Ryder:Looks dizzy* Looks sick too* Marissa:Ryder, you ok? Ryder:I don't know... Ryder:Goes back to normal* Katie:Why, that mango should work! Cali:Meow~Cali looks at apple Katie:Takes it and bites it* Cali:Puts a pic of Chase in front of her* Katie:The potion makes her fall for Chase*Chase shall be mine! Cali:Winks at Ryder and Marissa* Ryder:Smiles* Chase:Ryder!!!!! KEEP KATIE AWAY FROM ME! Katie:I shall never let you go again! Chase:Who even let her in? Marie:Holding door*Just this once? Skye:Nope! Hits Katie with wok* Katie:Knocked out* Marie:Aw! You guys get mad when I don't give Katie restraint, but when I do, you guys knock her out with MY WOK! Marissa:Tecnically, I own it. Princess:They'll get better at it.. Chase:No we won't... Princess:Hits him on the head with a skillet* Chase:Dizzy* Its not my day... Skye:Chase is mine! ALL MINE~ Laughs phscotically* Chase:Runs sceaming* I'm surronded by phscopaths! Skye:Smirks* Cali:Comes in*Meow? All:? Marie:She said, can I come in? All:Sure! Marie:Nuzzles Marshall* Marshall:Blush* Cali:Meow~ Marissa:? Princess:? Marie:She asked, can I get adopted by you Ryder? Ryder:Sorry,Katie would worry Cali:Meow... Marie:She said I don't care. Ryder:I wouldn't etheir* All:Laugh* Katie:Wakes up* Puts a trap near Marissa* Trap filled with zyklon B* Marissa:Sees it* throws it away* Katie:Smiles* I tricked you. Sneak peek for story 2-What's going on? Peppermint:There's something wrong with aunt Rosa Zac:Why do you say that? Wide eyes* Tornado:She hasn't bothered Cali! Juniper:Shes going into the alleys! Sugar:And shes eating all the sushi! The rest:....... Sugar:What? All:What has happened to the team~ All:We need to know how to solve the problem Hero:And we have to do it by 5:00 All:? Hero:We have to air our show... All:Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! Hero:Zac! Quit sleeping! Zac:Jolts awake*I'm up! Runs around* Hero:Save your energy! Zac:Gotta catch me first! All 10:Face paw* Rosa:Sneaks into the alley* Alison:Whats she up to? Alison:Follows* ?:Hi honey. Rosa:Hey~ ?:Has anyone found out? Rosa:No. Alison:Peeking into the entrance of the alley* Alison:You are so wrong Rosa... ~So wrong~